


One-Time Hookup

by Ivel



Series: Rare Pairs [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: EngMano, England - Freeform, England X Romano, Hetalia oneshot, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Romano, beautiful prose, short oneshot, trysts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivel/pseuds/Ivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a one-time thing, a tryst, a hook up. So why was Arthur still whispering sweet nothings into his ear, decades after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Time Hookup

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the Rare Pairs series! This one delves deep into the relationship between England And Romano.

It was a one-time hookup.

That was what Arthur kept telling himself, time and time again, in the back of the car, against the shower wall, in the office. Just a one-time thing.

If that were so – how come he was staring into Lovino’s eyes yet again, watching him come undone, whispering sweet nothings into an ear made deaf by pleasure? Why was it that he felt his heart flutter at the mere _thought_ of the elder Vargas?

He concluded he was going mad – probably had been mad for the decades they had been conducting secret trysts in janitors closets and hotel rooms. But if this was what madness was – did he ever want to be sane?

If the madness meant getting to see Lovino melt under his touches, whimper out his name and bite his lip – then he didn’t quite mind going mad.

It surprised him then, as he almost reached the brink of orgasm, almost let go of his feelings, that Lovino brought himself up on shaky arms and whispered into his ear, and spurred him to continue.

“ _Ti Amo…_ ”


End file.
